


A Future So Bright

by glamaphonic



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Drabble, Established Relationship, Female Character of Color, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationship, November Drabblefest 2009, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko briefly considers optimism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Future So Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Thanks](http://schellibie.deviantart.com/art/Avatar-Thanks-142338675) by schellibie.

In the wake of their triumph, Zuko briefly considers optimism.

Then, amidst the tumult, Mai laughs.

His eyes find her slim figure. She is not alone. Aang is with her, gesturing wildly, eyes bright. Mai smiles down at him.

It bears investigation.

"-his face and covered in fur!" Aang exclaims as Zuko draws near.

His heart clenches, the conclusion of The Unfortunate Appa-Bathing Incident chillingly familiar.

Zuko raises a hand to protest, but Mai clasps his wrist, lowers his arm neatly to his side. Her look silences him. His fate is sealed.

"Tell me more," she says.

Zuko despairs.


End file.
